


And that was the moment, she (God) knew she fucked up

by Reeamathemage



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: And Crowley is amazing and did not deserve to be thrown out, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), I just really like the mother and son potential of these two ok?, I made being thrown out not a bad thing, Other, and so, cause, crowley just deserves so much better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeamathemage/pseuds/Reeamathemage
Summary: When God comes back from a long break creating more of the universe she decides to check on her children, deciding to visit Raphael first she discovers all is not well with the world.





	And that was the moment, she (God) knew she fucked up

Though God was certainly having lots of fun creating more and more universe the past 6000 so years she had really been starting to miss her children lately and she was rather interested in how her darling humans had grown and how heaven and hell were alike and different. She hoped Raphy, Samy, Gabe, and Micah were still close despite the differences of heaven and hell, and she hoped her children in hell were doing well now that they are out of heaven's stricter environment. Once long ago she had been devestated that her children didn't enjoy heaven and that she had had to send them away so they could be truly happy, but now all she felt at the memory was hope was that her angels of hell were just as happy as the others. And well she supposed she’d have to visit to find out how all her children are now. And well that was the logic that got her here. In a small bookshop near Soho, where there lived her son and another angel.

Looking in the bookshop she saw Raphael, though looking quite different from what she remembered, there was her son but instead of his old vibrantly colored robes, he was wearing more modern-human attire in shades of black. No longer did long flowing locks of hair he had adored styling lay upon his head but now short and cropped hair seemed to replace it. And well Raphael seemed to have an aura of  _ sadness  _ to him where he had had a bright and cheerful aura ready to love and be loved always. Could this have happened because she had sent him away from heaven? Had her actions caused such a light to dim? what had she done to her child, and more importantly she thinks, what have my other creations done to him? She had to know.

"Raphy darling?" She called out to her child as she entered the building.

“That’s  _ not _ my name” he snarled, though it seemed more out of instinct than anything, then he paused. “Wha-  _ mother _ ?”

“Oh, darling I’m sorry. If I may ask what is your name now? I nev-” but she was cut off as if her dear Raph- not Raphael, she reminded herself.

“Why are you here? Why have you come for me after you kicked me out of heaven? Stripped me of your grace? Stole away so many’s wings and left my own charred and useless? Now you come and call me darling? What do you  _ want  _ MOTHER?” He seemed truly as if he could not be angry, yes he yelled and shouted at her. Hurling accusations as if they were tennis balls, and yet through it all there was a tone of pleading, of true desperation. It seemed he was desperate for answer, but she was not sure she could provide one. What did he  _ mean, _ he asked of grace stripped and yet she had never taken any, he yelled of wings charred but never had she held a fire to them. She was confused, what could she  ** _do? _ ** And yet more importantly did she ask to fix her and her son’s broken relationship or respect she was not wanted? As soon as she asked herself this though she knew she could never abandon any of her children, and so she asked. 

“I think you know what I’m talking about,” he accuses, sounding on the edge of crying, “ throwing me from Heaven, throwing me away from your grace as my wings burned upon meeting the atmosphere, all for asking questions!”

“I- I don’t know what to say,” she responded, an almost questioning tone to her voice “never did I strip away the grace of you and yours, and never did I intend to have your wings burned so badly that they wouldn’t function, I didn’t intend for your wings to burn at all! You were unhappy in heaven, all of you were. So I sent you away, as I thought best. I never intended this and ask please, if you may, let me see your wings so that I may heal them and return the grace that is rightfully yours to you?” 

“We- we weren’t being punished?” He questioned slowly, his wings appearing and untucking slightly from his back, his voice broken and tears cascading down his face “ You didn’t cast us away?”

Slowly she took his face in her hand “Oh goodness, of course not. I could  _ never _ ,  **you** are  **my** child. I could never send you away from me, not for all the stars we created together. Not for the memories of us together my child. I love you just as I love Samael and as I love Micheal and as I love Gabriel.” And slowly she say his wings come closer to her and she cradled them gently. 

“Oh My dear!” she gasped, “Oh they- they-I’m so sorry, my darling.” And with those words she slowly cast her hands over his wings, slowly washing away the burned top of his wings. Cleaning the charred layer over his white feather, the white feather always laying just underneath the burned outer layer. Then slowly she moved her hand towards his heart, his very soul, and the place where his grace was stored. It was there she felt the small burn of it, the little lick of grace holding to his soul dearly, like a scared child clinging to it’s parent, and so she took that bit of grace and she told it to expand, to grow, to become again the mighty thing it once was.

“Mother,” he breathed out, collapsing in to her arms with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face, “oh Mother how I missed you, I missed you. Please never leave again?”

“I will never,” she promised, “and soon I shall remind your other siblings of that too.” And there they remained for many minutes before the silence was broke once again by God “Now let me meet that other angel residing with you! I must know if he is worth your company, my dear healer.”

“Of course, Mother. And his name is Aziraphale.”

And as the Mother interrogated an angel for her child, all was right with the world, and the angel named Raphael was happy, and soon siblings would be reunited once more with smiles on their face. 


End file.
